Dreams
by Tisuyami
Summary: Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu go on a dangerous island for a mission to destroy the dark goddess who has cursed the island, and is currently living somewhere in it. They meet Laxus at the island, and he kidnaps Lucy. He seems to be hiding a secret, but what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first LaLu, I hope you like it. R&R please!

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Luuucy! Lets go on a mission!" Natsu jumped up and down.

"Whaat? But we just got back from one a few hours ago! Why don't you go with Erza or Gray? I'm sure they would be more help than I would ever be." I made myself feel useless.

"Who said we weren't coming?" A half-naked man and a beautiful lady with silky red hair said at the same time.

"Yeah! And it wouldn't be right without you there, Lucy!" Natsu grinned really big.

I blushed whenever Natsu said that. I wouldn't say I 'liked' Natsu, he was like a brother to me. But just hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat.

"Okay, so which job should we go on?" I asked Natsu. Natsu's eyes gleamed with happiness as he held up the job.

**_Destroy the black goddess_**

**_Can be found on the dark island, Solicia. No information known about this island or the black goddess. She comes in to destroy the villages at midnight. The only thing she says is "give me light". This is impossible though.. For this island has darkness 24\7.  
Reward: 300,000 jewels._**

"That's so much! That would pay my rent for like, ever!" I screamed.

"There's not that much information though, why did you have to pick this one, idiot?" Gray rubbed his head. He spoke very quietly, I don't think anyone heard him.

"We don't know how to destroy the goddess." The red-head scanned the mission a few more times.

" I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed.

"Put on your clothes, Gray."  
"Like your one to talk, Happy."

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Ouch... It's so dark... What happened to me..?  
Am I dreaming...?  
That girl.. So... Beau-  
"Hey, dude. Get up. You have been sleeping for 3 days. I mean seriously, we all thought you were dead." I heard voices all talking at once. It really bugged my ears.

What the hell! Who just woke me up! I was having a great dream! Maybe if I just pretend to be dead, they will all go away.

"Hey man, get up! Don't pretend you can't hear us. We know your alive."

Shit. Okay, that's it. Somebody is going to get some ass who-

"KIYAA!" A big pan hit me smack on the head.  
"What was that for!" I yelled, rubbing my head as I slowly pushed myself up with one arm and sat on the ground.  
"You... W-wouldn't... Get up... I'm so sorry!" A girl with bright blue hair said, falling on the ground, like she was praising a god or something. I guess I do have a godly effect.

"Why is it so dark here?" I mumbled. "Let me use my lightning power to bright the place up. Then maybe I can actually see better." I started to stand up, but while I was halfway up, I felt like I was being shot with a tranquilizer gun.

Down again huh, Laxus? I really dont know whats happening to me.

"We're sorry. We cant have you light this place up. Its to dangerous" I heard someone say that as I slowly fell unconscious.

Oh well... Maybe I will see that girl again.. She was.. so... pre...tty...

ZzzZzZZzZZZz

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Wow, Erza! Do you really have to pack so much stuff?" I ran all around the big cart she was pulling with my eyes very wide.

"You never know what might happen to us. We don't know much about this island." She said, pulling up her smart glasses to the top of her nose.

...

(On the train~ Oh yes.. You read right.)

"Aaaaaahh I can't take this! Why couldn't we just walkkkk!" Natsu said as he puked out the window.

"Watch out Natsu! You might fall!" I screamed.

"Here Natsu, I will calm you down." Erza said as she punched Natsu's gut.

"Aye." Natsu said  
"Aye." Happy said  
"There like twins" Gray looked out the window.

"Ay-I mean yeah." I said as a bead if sweat went down my face.  
I slowly dozed off...

**Gray P.O.V. (Tehee!)**

I calmly stared out the window fow a while... I saw many things outside that window...

Juvia!

"Juvia is sad Gray-sama left with love rival. Juvia will get revenge..." The voice slowly drifted away.

What the crap was that!...

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Gray..

Erza...

Happy...

Natsu...

Wait! Who's that! He's so... Tall... Handsome... Who is it? It's too dark to see! What's going on! Gray! Erza!  
"Natsu!" I screamed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Natsu looked back at me, his face was so close to mine.. He was carrying me!

"Eek!" I jumped off his back, blushing like crazy.  
"She lllllllikes him." Happy smirked.  
"Looks like the lazy bums finally up!" Natsu smiled.

"How long was I asleep? Where are we?"

"We'll considering Natsu isn't sick from transportation, you should be able to tell that you've been asleep for a while." Erza mumbled.

"That is true, he does stay sick for a long time." Gray acknowledged as he walked ahead of the group with his hands on his head.

"Hey! I see the island!" Natsu said, ignoring the previous comments.

"Oh my.." Erza suddenly drooped her shoulders.

"Gosh." Gray said, looking at the horrible sight.

It's so dark!" Natsu screamed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

I rushed to see what all the noise was about. I pushed through all of them, I put my hand on my forehead like I was saluting to the world. For some reason... Some reason.. The whole world was so bright, but the island was.. Dead.

"What the.." I looked at Natsu.  
He shrugged. "Don't blame me."

"Idiot." I shook my head..

"Well, there's no time to waste! Let's go to the dark island, Solicia!" Erza said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else screamed.

Hey! Check out my pole for my next fairy tail couple stories! Top 2 win!

**Laxus P.O.V.**

There she is.. So glorious! Man I would tap that.. Wait what am I saying? That could be a guy for all I know..  
Oh man but I have been calling the he/she/it/thing beautiful! Oh man.. Freaking out! Wait.. What about those people I saw? Was that a dream too?

I slowly awoke to see faces looking down on me.  
"He's awake!" Everyone get over here!  
I slowly rose up from the thing I was laying on. I couldn't tell what it was.. It was too dark to see.

"What's going on..?" My voice cracked from my mouth being without water for some while.

Are you alright?" A soft voice spoke.

It was so dark, yet this girls hair was smooth and bright.. Like a ocean.

"I'm So...fia."  
She was blushing for some reason.. I'm not sure why. Oh yeah! The girl who praised me! Ha.. I'm awesome.

"I don't really care who you are. Just tell me where I am and why it's so dark here."

"Your at the dark island... Solicia." A old man walked up past everyone else an stood right inf- I mean below me. He reminded me of gram-pa.  
"I'm Poll." He sounded like a volcano!  
"It never gets light here. The dark goddess has put a curse on the island." Sofia was rubbing my headphones with some rag.

_Headphones_!

"Hey! Those are mine, shortie!" I grabbed the headphones away from her and placed them around my neck.  
I snatched up my coat and rapped it around my shoulders. I started to walk away from all the people standing around me, but a little girl stopped me.

My eyes widened.

"But you fawy tail! Fawy tail help us.. That's what gram-pa said." She was pulling my jacket sleeve down.  
"Edina! Don't bother the man.." A women in her early 30s picked up the little girl. They had to be relating because they looked exactly alike. They both stared at me with bright white eyes. Actually, everyone around me had white eyes.. Everyone except Sofia..  
"Why-" I was suddenly cut off by the little short blue head.

"We have all been living in this dark island for a long time.. The dark goddess, or should I say Sami, has cursed the village and the island.. We cannot leave.. Most of us have never ever seen the light before.. And because if that, everyone's blind." Everyone bowed their heads, they all seemed really upset.  
"But how come you aren't blind?" I gave a sharp glare to the girl, with the bright green eyes and the silky blue hair.

"I don't know."

My eye twitched.

I could see the old man look a little pale when I asked that. I think he knew something nobody else knew.

"We sent a request to fairy tail about the goddess. And from the mark on your chest, we think your from fairy tail, are you not?" Sofia forced a smile.

"Well.. I am.. Kind of.. But I didn't really come here to complete your request.. I really don't even know how I got here."  
"You were on the shore unconscious." A girl calmly swayed in the background.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Do you really need to know?"

"Anyways, lets go to the castle. I will tell you more about this whole situation." Sofia grabed my hand and pulled me toward... I honestly don't know.

I really wanted to tell them that I couldn't help, that I needed to get to my guild, that I need to find the girl in my dreams. But I couldn't say no to them.. I mean I know I am support to be bad ass.. But they all 'looked' at me like I was high and mighty. I couldn't resist..

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping into the water.  
"Wait.. We have to swim?" I truffled with my thumbs.  
"Well... We actually don't have enough money to get somebody to take us on a boat, so I suggest we start swimming." Erza smirked. She was defiantly lieing.  
"WHATT!" I screamed.  
"Don't worry Lucy, I can carry you over there!" Happy smiled.  
"Phew,thank you happy."

"I'll race you gray!"  
"Your on, flame head!"  
"Stripper!"

"Hey, where'd Erza go?" I asked.  
"Oh, she's already swimming." Happy acknowledged.

"What- lets go, 3 2 1!" Natsu started swimming to the island.

"Hey, not fair Natsu!" Gray yelled as he started to swim too.

"Okay happy, we should get going too." I pointed to the island.

...

**Happy P.O.V.**

**(Just for a funny moment of Happy's weird thoughts..)**

"Oh mann, Lucy is so heavyy..."  
"What did you say, pea-brain?"

**Lucy P.O.V.**

We finally reached the island, but it was so dark! I can't believe this... I can't see anythi- OUCH!  
"Is that you, Natsu?"  
"Yeah, it's me." He said.  
"And happy!"

"Where's gray and Erza?"  
"I don't know. It's too dark."

"Why don't you just us your fire to light up the place?" Happy spoke calmly.

...  
"Happy... That's a great idea!" Natsu yelled as he started to make fire.  
"Anyone with common sense would have thought of that." Happy crossed his arms and smirked as he nodded.

Although Natsu didn't hear the comment, and even if he did he probably wouldn't even understand, I growled.

"Hey guys... We have a problem."  
"What?"  
"My fire works... But it won't light up for some reason. It's.. Black."  
"What!"

"My fire works.. But it won-"  
"I heard you the first time." I grunted.

"But you just said-"  
"Forget it."

"Everything here is black." Erza said, walking up to Natsu, with Gray a little bit behind her.  
"There you are! Where were you?" I asked.  
Completely ignoring my question, "We found a village nearby. Lets go there, we think those are the people that are asking for our help." She walked off, and we all hurried quickly behind her so we wouldn't loose her in the darkness.

After 3 hours of walking, to who-knows-what I had to ask "What's taking so long, you said it was close!"  
"It's directly ahead. We're almost there. 5 more minutes. "

"...Ok"  
When we finally saw a village, it was way longer than 5 minutes. I swear Erza makes me boil sometimes. We entered the village, surprisingly easy. It was so... Dead.

"Nobody's here." Natsu spoke like a investigator. Cocky.  
"No dip Sherlock." Happy said, rolling his eyes.  
"No, people are here. A lot of people. They are in that building. Lets go there."  
As we all walked to the building that supposedly all the people were gathered in, we heard little mumbles of people talking.

Erza halted to a sudden stop. "Laxus is here."  
"What, why would he be here?" I asked.

We walked a few more feet in silence, then she calmly mumbled "I don't know, let's find out." as she opened the doors to the building.

"Laxus! Where are you! Why are you here!" Natsu stomped in the building and started to speak even before he saw Laxus.  
Everybody turned around and looked at us like we were weirdos and they all looked terrified, which was expected after Natsu's big disturbance.  
"Who are you people?" A old man spoke, walking toward us.

"We're from fairy tail." I stood up tall.  
"We are here to help with the dark island, Solicia." Erza exclaimed.  
"I'm Poll." the old man sounded like a tractor.  
Everyone started to talk about the job, and what we needed to do. I tried to listen, but I had this feeling, like somebody was watching me, and it made me sick.  
"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu leaned over and wrapped his arm around me, looking at me.  
"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy whispered to me.  
"I'm fine." I was shaking. So. Not. F-Fine.

I took the weird vibe and ignored it. But after a few minutes, I remember how Laxus was here.  
I took a look around the room to see him looking at me.  
I turned my head real fast, with a light blush. I don't even think Laxus knows who I am.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

That girl... Lucy, right? I feel like I've known her for a long time. I mean I know she has been in my guild, but she seems so.. Close to me.  
Knowing the circumstances from the mission, we are all probably going to split up into groups of two, and sense I am here I guess I am going to be apart of this mission.  
I don't mean to be like a creepy stalker or anything, i just need to figure out why I feel like this.

.. Anyways, I plan to search with Lucy.

**_-  
Hey guys! Check out my poll for my next fairy tail couple! I'll be making stories on the top two! don't forget to review! Tell me if you see grammar errors!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams**

** Yay! I hope you like the story so far ;) should I keep writing the story? Or should I stop writing it? Review and tell me how much you like this story!**

**Have any ideas for the story, or ideas for a new story I should write? Inbox me! (PM) I might consider your idea! Found a grammar error in my story? Please tell me! Oh yeah! Check out my poll for the new fairy tail couple i should write about. I couldn't really think of any couples, so if you think of one tell me and I'll put it on the poll. I'll stop the poll January 15th. I think that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Everyone has been talking about the dark goddess for some while now. Apparently, she has hidden 3 dark lacrimas all around the island.

They are suppose to be super powerful, and impossible for a non-magic user, like the people who live here, to destroy.

Their are super strong guardians protecting the lacrimas. The island is surrounded by ruins magic (the type of magic Freid does) so that's why the villagers can't escape. It also has a barrier about it to where no one can enter, except for magic users.

We all have to split up and destroy the lacrimas, all at the same time. Once we destroy the lacrimas, we must go destroy the dark goddess.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Lucy moaned.  
"It's impossible to break the lacrimas by yourself, so your going to have to split up into groups of two." Poll looked down at the floor.  
"What's wrong, old man?" Natsu poked Poll's shoulder.

Laxus raise his eyebrows.

"To get to the lacrimas, you must each take a path down a tunnel. There are three different tunnels, one leading to a maze, on leading into a Underground Railroad track filled with goblins, and one leading to a volcano.."  
"Volcano?"  
"There's a puzzle waiting there. To get to the lacrima, you must complete it."

"What about the railroad?" Lucy asked, looking at Sofia.  
"Defeat all the monsters." Sofia closed her eyes.

"Heck yes! I want that one!" Natsu screamed.

"I'm guessing the maze.. You have to find your way to the lacrima?"  
"Yes. "  
Happy nodded and smirked, he flew up to Sofia and asked "but how do you know all of this? Have you been there before?"  
The old man jumped.  
"That's true." Erza looked at Sofia, confused.

Calmly, Sofia turned to Happy "Well, you see, the dark goddess told m-"  
The old man jumped infront of Sofia.  
"Us. She told us all of that."

Erza nodded in understandment.  
"Well, lets get going! I'm fired up!" Natsu pumped his fists in the air.  
Natsu started to walk out of the doors, but Erza grabbed his shoulders.

"Problem."

"What?" Natsu turned his head to look at Erza.  
"There are three lacrimas. There are five of us. Nobody can go alone, it takes two people. So what do we do?"  
"Happy can go with Lucy. You go with Gray. This will be a piece of cake for me. Haha!" Natsu made a big chuckle.

"..Not acceptable. I don't want you to get hurt. " Natsu could feel Erza's grip get a bit tighter.  
"O-okay.." Natsu looked at Erza, wondering why she was so serious.

"What about that man?" Sofia pointed to Laxus.  
Everyone all looked at Laxus,  
He looked back at Lucy and the group.  
"Ehhh?!"  
"I'm not going with him." Natsu announced.  
"Me either." Gray agreed.

**Laxus P.O.V.**  
Everyone looked at me like I was a demon, which was true and all, but still.  
"That's fine," I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants.

"I plan to go with Lucy." I looked at her with a sharp glare, and she to me.

"There's no way in hell your going with her." Gray stepped in front of Lucy, with his arms in a T.  
"It's the only way I am going to help. Don't you want to complete this mission? And you need one more person."

"But why Lucy? Erza is just as pretty!" Happy circled Natsu.  
Lucy felt shot.

"It has to be because Lucy is weaker than Erza!" Natsu growled.  
Shot again.

"She seduced him! Lucy can attracted some weird perverts!"  
Strike three! Lucy is down!

"Now that you mention it... That's so true!"

Pervert...  
Weird...  
Weird... Pervert?!  
"Hey! I am NOT a weird pervert!"  
"Your right... Your a lightning weird pervert!" Happy giggled.

"Brat!" I zapped Happy with some lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the villagers blocked their eyes and trembled in fear. "How is it.. You lightning is so bright!"

"What do you mean?" I looked at all the villagers, who were hurting from the light.  
"Everything is dark here, except for your lightning!"  
" I haven't seen something so bright..." Sofia rubbed her eyes.

"That's true. Natsu's fire, my ex-quip, Gray's ice, and Lucy's spirit powers are all dark."

"Hmm." I looked are the room. Something was suspicious.

"We should split up now. We need to find the tunnels before it gets dark."

I looked around the room some more, and noticed a dark figure in the corner. I was going to say something - but it disappeared right away.  
"Tch." I turned back to everyone.

" Okay, heres how it's gonna go, like it or not, me and Lucy go to tunnel one. Natsu and the blue thing go to tunnel two. Gray and Erza, tunnel three."

"Who said you were boss?" Natsu growled.

"Im not a thing." Happy frowned.

"Whatever." I turned around and grabbed Lucy's hand and started to run out of the hut to tunnel one. I did this because they would never let me go with her if I tried to do it the nice way.

"Laxus! Give her back!" I heard Natsu yell.  
"Don't hurt her, Laxus!" Gray screamed.

Don't worry, I won't.  
I grinned as I ran away from them.

Stupid brat goddess. Out of all the people she's telling me to go after, why Lucy?

**Lucy P.O.V.**

He has a weird grin! I'm so scared!  
Why is Laxus doing all this! He is holding my hand! I could feel myself blush.

"What's your problem?" A deep voice cracked.

"Eep! Umm, nothing!" I turned my head to he other direction and mouthed "Oh my GOD!"

Why is Laxus doing all this? He's so weird and rude!

As Laxus finally slowly down his running pace to walking, I jerked my hand from his and stopped being dragged by him.

"What are you doing, Laxus! Why are you here, and why did you make me come with you?"

"Hm? Hey, brat. Why should I tell you anything?" He turned around and folder his arms around his chest.

"We'll, you just basically kidnapped me from my friends.."

"So?"

"So? So? So! We weren't even done talking about the mission!"

"That's okay. I learned telepathy, mostly because I was bored from being kicked out of the guild. I'll just use it to communicate with Natsu and the others so we can all destroy the lacrima's at once."

He smirked and looked at me and nodded.

"What?" I had a angry look on my face.

"You have big cleavage." He was looking downward.

"Pervert!" I covered up my chest and turned around as I blushed.

"I was just kidding, blondie." Laxus laughed really loud.

"Anyways.." Laxus put up his fingers to his forehead and said a few words I didn't understand.

"Hey stupid prices of crap, can you hear me?" Laxus was talking to the air.

"Hugh? Laxus?" I think it was Natsu.

"Telepathy, huh?" Erza smirked.

"Where's Lucy, Laxus!"

"I'm here, gray."

"Good."

Everybody started talking about what to do and how they were going to get Laxus.

"Shut up!" Laxus was irritated, and it was scary because I could actually see him shaking in madness.

"I hate working with you guys. So lets get this over with."

"Okay." I heard everyone say.

I dozed off for some reason looking at Laxus. He was so familiar, like I see him everyday. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"Blondie? What are you staring at?"

I shook my head and jerked.

"Huh? What happened?"

"The telepathy is done. We got everything sorted out. Don't you listen? Or are you too moved by my sexiness?"

He looked and waited for me to respond with some rude comment, but I just stayed silent.

"Okay, I see how it is, Blondie."

We started walking down the road and I folded my arms over my chest and walked behind Laxus, because it was hard to keep up with him, for he walks too fast for me.

"Your blonde too." I whispered and made a duck face.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

This girl, man. She's so.. Different. I can see why the goddess is making me do this.

"Let's stop and rest here. We have 3 days to get to the lacrima, if you didn't hear.I'll then use my telepathy and connect to everyone again so we can destroy them at once."

"O-okay."

I saw Lucy lay down on a spot that looked comfortable, so I walked about 50 ft away from her and laid down across from her so when I opened my eyes I saw her face directly in front of mine. I saw her looking at me an she looked like she was sick because I was scaring her.

I closed my eyes and I heard a sigh, probably from her being relieved I wasn't a creep and was going to stare at her for the whole night.

She wasn't that good looking anyways. Yeah right.

**-The Dream-**

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Whoa - Where am I? Hey, there's that girl again! Hey... What's she doing? Holy sh- I mean- crap! That's Blondie!

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Mmm.. Nice dream. Although I don't really understand why I look so pretty. I turned around and saw a handsome man staring at me in shock. What? Who's that- Laxus!

**Normal P.O.V. (In the Dream)**

"Laxus!"

"Lucy!"

We both screamed at the same time.

"Are you getting all this? Or are you just an image to my dream?"

"I should ask the same thing, Blondie!"

"What's going on!"

Lucy and Laxus ran toward each other in shock and started to poke and nudge each other to see if it was just their minds playing with them, or if they were in a dream together.


End file.
